This invention relates generally to a stunt riding toy, and more specifically to a riding toy that can attain rapid speeds and provide for downhill movement upon either a roadway-like surface, or down an incline impacted with snow.
A variety of riding toys have long been available in the art. For example, the well-known "Big Wheel," was in vogue a dozen years ago, and provided for riding by the youth over the roadway surface, generally through pedal movement, but also attaining some speed when the wheeled vehicle was driven downhill on a street, roadway, or the like.
Various other patents disclose related embodiments for providing movement over a surface. For example, the patent to Hegel, No. 1,052,722, and which discloses a form of coasting device, shows the use of a relatively narrow support, for holding the rider, having a pair of roller type means applied thereunder, generally at the vicinity where the rider sits, to provide forward movement when motivated by a rod. Breaking was attained by the rider through undertaking a forward tilt.
The patent to Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 1,327,123, discloses another form of coaster, with the applicability of this shown device utilizing single rollers, provided along the length of the device, and with a hand holding means furnished through notches proximate the sides of its seating surface.
The patent to Cushing, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,585, shows another form of hand propelling means for a scooter. As can be seen, the scooter incorporates a length of board, has a cushion thereon, with a shallow backrest, and incorporates a footrest, set forth upon the cross-bar as noted, at the forward end of the board. The device incorporates a single pair of rollers, at both the front and rear of the device.
The patent to Hendricks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,038, discloses a vehicle with combination steering, braking, and propulsion means. This device is fairly complex, both in appearance and operation, and incorporates its own integral seat, as noted, to provide a variety of maneuvers as the device moves upon its shown wheels.
The design patent Rose, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 246,198, is also upon a form of coaster, and once again, discloses a form of board means, with wheels at the front and back, and a back rest, as noted.
The patent to Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,630, shows a child's propelled riding toy. This particular device apparently is for use for kneeling, as noted, and incorporates a lateral support arm, with a roller assembly attached thereto, in order to prevent its overturning.
The patent to Culpeper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,258, shows a form of convertible coaster having runners or wheels, and which appears to be fabricated in the shape of an airplane, for riding purposes. The operator obviously sits upon the removable seat, and locates his feet upon the shown pedals, for either braking or guidance.
The patent to Samuelson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,261, discloses another form of skateboard device, having a frame mounted on it, apparently for safety purposes, since the specification describes that older persons and the physically handicapped may ride upon this develoment.
The patent Mulcahy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,231, discloses a steering mechanism for another type of three-wheeled vehicle. This device functions somewhat like the "Big Wheel," having larger wheels laterally spaced at the back, and a front wheel, as noted.
The patent to Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,731, shows a reclinable skate board. This device uses a wider type of skateboard, with a spring type backrest, at the back, and has custom designed footrests at its front.
The patent to Dowton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,013, shows another type of propelled vehicle, which apparently is manipulated by means of the feet resting upon a plate, and which when manipulated and pivoted, provides for movement and direction for the vehicle.
The patent to Hawkes, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 302,994, discloses a form of balanced skateboard scooter. This device apparently is made of a molded polymer, to incorporate integral type wings, within its structure. It does locate supplemental wheels, up upon and laterally under the shown wings, which apparently contact the ground, when tilting or movement around curvature occurs.
Finally, the patent to Zatlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,824, shows a skatecraft. This particular device utilizes a form of curved platform, which has skate means or wheels at the front and back, in addition to supplemental or lateral wheels upon the upper sides. These wheels are designed for contacting the surface, when the skateboard enters a curved path of movement, or tilts.